Der Tod und der Todesser
by cardie
Summary: „Verstehe das, kleiner Deatheater. Dunkle Herren kommen und gehen. Tätowierungen verblassen mit der Zeit. Das einzig Konstante in dieser Welt ist der Tod an sich selbst.“ Slash.


Ich habe mich diesmal an ein anderes Genre gewagt. Slash. Auch wenn ich Slashgeschichten nicht wirklich mag, findet man doch hin und wieder einige darunter die, in meinen Augen zumindest, es wert sind gelesen zu werden. Diese hier ist eine davon.

Reviews wie immer willkommen und erwünscht.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Originallocation:** http: serpensortia. sycophanthex. com / viewstory. Php ? sid1076

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts an der Story, Alle Rechte liegen bei Manic und J.K. Rowling.

Ich bin lediglich der Übersetzer und danke Manic an dieser Stelle für die Erlaubnis die Story übersetzen zu dürfen.

Maria3261102 war und ist immer noch meine Beta. Danke dir dafür, das du einen Teil deiner Freizeit für mich opferst.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Auf besonderen Wunsch von Manic soll ich diese Authors Note im Text belassen:

Part of The Booze Fuh-Q Fest. Special thanks go to Shamenka, beta god and leather queen!

The Death and the Deatheater 

By Manic

Der Tod und der Deatheater 

„Perfekt, absolut perfekt," dachte Severus als er die Bar betrat. Sie war nur schwach beleuchtet, etwas rauchig, recht dunkel und von Muggeln überfüllt. Es gab nicht die geringste Chance, auf jemanden zu treffen, der ihn hätte erkennen können. Er ging durch die überraschend große Menschenmenge zur Bar und bestellte. Anfangs hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, ob er vielleicht aussehen könnte, als ob er fehl am Platze wäre - es war ja nicht so, dass er bisher viel Zeit mit Muggeln verbracht hatte, aber hier passte er dazu. Jeder Gast war in ähnliche Kleidung gehüllt wie er. Schwarzes Leder in all seinen Varianten, Hosen, Westen, Kappen, Jacken und lange Mäntel, die seinen geliebten Roben ähnelten und in ihm so etwas wie Heimweh aufkommen ließ. Andererseits machten ihn all diese Muggel nervös, wenn sie sich dicht um ihn drängten. Nichts desto trotz erhob er sein Glas in Anerkennung der mutigen Burschen in Lederkluft.

Severus´ Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sich der Vorhang an der Rückseite des Raumes öffnete. Mit den heimlichen Bewegungen, die ihn Jahre des Anpirschens gelehrt hatten, bewegte er sich durch die Masse der Leute, um zu erkunden, was er gesehen hatte. Zwei weitere Gäste gingen durch die Vorhänge. Er folgte ihnen, an seinem Getränk nippend, als er das Areal hinter den Vorhängen betrat.

An den Wänden, am Boden und in jeder Ecke des Raumes hatten Muggel Sex. Severus blinzelte einige Male, um sich zu vergewissern. Für einen Spion war ein schneller Überblick über die jeweilige momentane Situation notwendig. Jeder Mann im Zimmer trieb es mit einem anderen. Manchmal waren drei oder vier Männer gleichzeitig miteinander beschäftigt Sodomie zu betreiben. Ruhig und niemals jemand anderem seine Gefühle offenbarend, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Hauptraum der Bar, um die Situation zu überdenken. Es gab keine Frau in diesem Etablissement, nicht eine Einzige.

Sich wieder durch die Menge schiebend, ging er nach draußen vor die Bar und besah sich noch einmal deren Namen: „Ruhmreiche Höhle" – „Glory Hole". Nun, dachte er bei sich, er war nicht hier, um den Ruhm der Zaubererwelt zu feiern. Es war nicht weniger als ein Kind gewesen, das den dunklen Herrn besiegt hatte, und das Einzige, bei dem er sich jetzt absolut sicher war, bestand darin, dass er sich in einer dunklen Höhle verkriechen und diese bis zum nächsten Jahrtausend nicht mehr verlassen wollte. Aber die Einsicht, dass das nicht möglich war, trieb ihn dazu, wieder die Bar zu betreten und einen weiteren Drink zu bestellen.

Einige Zeit später stand er in einer Ecke der Bar und starrte auf die Massen vor ihm. Diese Ecke war der einzige Platz, um einen vernünftigen Überblick auf eventuelle Bedrohungen zu haben. Von dort aus hatte er eine wunderbare Sicht über den gesamten Raum

Er beobachtete, wie Männer die Bar betraten und sich mit den Massen im Hauptraum vermischten, nur um einige Zeit später in dem vom Vorhang abgetrennten Areal zu verschwinden. Die gleichen Männer verließen den Raum, einige gingen etwas unsicher, aber offensichtlich wurde das nicht anders von ihnen erwartet. Als er das letzte Mal das Hinterzimmer besucht hatte, war eine Gruppe von Männern dabei, zwei Männer am Boden bei einer ziemlich banalen Aktivität zu beobachten. Er musste seine Instinkte, eine gewisse Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, unterdrücken. Die Muggel schienen jedoch diese Tat als eine Besonderheit zu betrachten. Severus verstand es nicht wirklich, aber es war auch nicht der Fall, dass er so etwas in der Art noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. Mit einem Schnauben und nach einem weiteren Besuch der Bar, schlich er wieder in seine Ecke zurück. Muggel mussten verzweifelt nach Unterhaltung suchen, wenn sie dachten, das die Hand eines Mannes, die über den Arsch eines Anderen glitt, etwas aufregendes war. Als er durch die Massen an Muggeln schritt, stoppte er plötzlich, als ein Hindernis in seinem Weg auftauchte. Jemand war in seiner Ecke. Immer gab es Hindernisse auf seinem Weg, dachte er verärgert. Muggel, dunkle Herrn, ärgerliche Mitschüler, und, wie immer, Schulleiter. In diesem Augenblick hielt er an und starrte die Störenfried vor ihm an. Den Idioten, der seinen Platz besetzt hatte.

Der Mann lächelte ihn an. Natürlich schnob Severus zurück. Doch nahm der Andere nur einen Schluck seines Drinks und lächelte weiter. Severus kochte vor Wut. Waren Muggel denn völlig unwissend? Er war hier; eine bedrohliche Gestalt, und dieser Idiot lächelte ihn nur an wie ein Irrenwärter. Offensichtlich brauchte der Mann einen Ansporn.

„Sie befinden sich an meinem Platz." knurrte Severus.

Der Trottel, wie Severus ihn überheblich nannte, sah ihn nur an. Severus beförderte ihn vom Trottel zu einem verdammten Idioten. Jedem, den Severus einmal getroffen hatte, schrieb er bestimmte Eigenschaften zu, und es gab eine große Auswahl an ihnen. Idiot, Schwachkopf, Irrer, Hohlkopf, Verrückter, Mörder, Kretin und die eine, die er für den unglücklichen Idioten gewählt hatte, Irrer. Severus war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er es geschafft, weitere Titulierungen für diesen Muggel zu finden. Er nahm wieder einen Schluck seines Getränks. Er hatte schon immer einen scharfen Verstand gehabt.

„Verzeihung?" sagte der Mann, als er ruhig zu Severus blickte.

Nun gut, das hat nicht funktioniert, dachte Severus. Er mochte ja in einem Muggeletablissement sein, aber er würde diesem Mann schon den Respekt beibringen, den er verdiente. Sicherlich gehörte anderen die Nacht. Als er ein wachsames Auge aus seiner Ecke über die Bar schweifen ließ, erinnerte er sich. Die Muggel hatten mit einer bestimmten Art der Kommunikation versucht, sich ihm zu nähern, aber er hatte sie alle mit einem höhnischen Lächeln und einer scharfen Bemerkung wieder vertrieben. Zu seiner Verwirrung waren einige von ihnen jedoch wieder zurückgekehrt, um erneut verspottet zu werden. Ein schwachsinniger Muggel war dreimal wiedergekommen, und hatte beim letzten Mal direkt in Severus´ Sichtlinie gestanden.....bebend. Dieser benötigte wirklich mehr als nur eine bissige Bemerkung, bevor er seiner Wege zog. Der Muggel jetzt vor ihm schien ein klein wenig störrischer zu sein.

„Sie. Befinden. Sich. An. Meinem. Platz." drückte sich Severus deutlicher aus.

Der angefahrene Idiot sah sich um, als ob er verwirrt wäre. Er starrte intensiv an die Wände, den Boden und lächerlicherweise auch an die Decke, bevor er seinen Blick zu Severus zurückbrachte.

„Ich kann ihren Namen hier nirgends sehen."

Severus besah sich die Wände genauer. Es waren tatsächlich Initialen, Namen, Nummernfolgen in die Mauern geritzt. Einige von ihnen schienen mit groben Werkzeugen angebracht worden zu sein. Severus fuhr mit einem Daumen über eine dieser Markierungen, dabei die Tatsache vergessend, dass sein Arm den Trottel streifte. Er beugte sich vor und knurrte: „Ich habe ihnen meinen Namen noch nicht gesagt."

„Nun, das haben sie in der Tat noch nicht," erwiderte der Trottel, nahm einen Schluck seines Getränks, schlug die Beine übereinander und starrte wieder auf Severus.

„Severus," stieß er hervor. „Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass mein Name dieses.....Etablissement.... nicht zieren wird." Severus dachte bei sich, dass er diesem Ort mehr Bedeutung zumaß als er verdiente, aber es war immer noch sein Platz.

Der Muggel machte offensichtlich eine Show daraus, als er die Namen, die ihn umgaben, überprüfte: „Nein, kein Severus da. Ich bin übrigens Adam." sagte der Trottel, als er Severus seine Hand anbot.

Severus besah sich erstaunt die dargebotene Hand. Nahm dieser Muggel wirklich an, dass er ihn berührte? Severus beförderte den Trottel zum selbstmörderischen Idioten. Er setzte sein bestes Hohnlächeln auf: „Das war keine Einladung zu einer Vorstellung. Ich werde es jetzt langsam wiederholen. Sie befinden sich immer noch auf meinem Platz."

Adam grinste ihn an und trank aus. Er nahm Severus´ Glas aus dessen Hand und gab den gewünschten Ort frei. „Ich hole uns nur eine neue Runde."

Severus ließ sich wieder in seiner Ecke nieder und beobachtete verärgert die Muggel. Das war nicht richtig. Das Grinsen des Muggels war besser als sein eigenes. Verstohlen übte Severus dieses Grinsen. Eher als erwartet kehrte Adam mit den Getränken zurück.

Adam räkelte sich neben Severus an der Wand und nippte ruhig an seinem Getränk.

Severus grinste den Mann spöttisch an. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte es keine Wirkung auf den Anderen. Es muss am Alkohol liegen, dachte Severus. Die zwei Männer tranken schweigend und beobachteten die anderen Gäste. Severus erlaubte sich ein gewisses Maß an Bewunderung für diesen Muggel. Adam wusste sicherlich, wie man Leute beobachtete, und Severus wurde es etwas unbehaglich. Er begriff zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, dass er derjenige war, der beobachtet wurde.

„Was?"

„Verzeihung?" antwortete Adam ruhig als er an seinem Drink nippte.

„Was wollen sie?"

„Sie."

Severus starrte den Mann an. Der Muggel war eindeutig gestört. „Ich bin nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen hier."

„Nun, warum sind sie dann hier?"

„Eine Feier."

Adam hob seine Augenbraue und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. Severus blitzte ihn an. Adam hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wie man sich in feindlicher Umgebung verhielt. Man durfte seine Aufmerksamkeit nie vernachlässigen. Dieser Muggel war einfach zu selbstgefällig.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, welcher Natur mein Grund zu Feiern ist. Es hat private Gründe. Es muss ihnen genügen, wenn ich ihnen sagte, dass ich feiere." Severus zuckte bei seinen letzten Worten zusammen. Er beschloss, dass dies sein letzter Drink sein würde, denn er verlor bereits seine Fähigkeit, sich zu artikulieren.

„Es ist Halloween. Jeder hier feiert."

Severus wölbte seine Braue nach oben und deutete auf einen Mann, der den Vorhang durchquerte. „Dieser dort sieht nicht so aus, als ob er feiern würde. Er macht eher den Eindruck, als hätte er Schmerzen."

„Nun," erwiderte Adam, „Schmerz kann auch etwas sein, das man feiern kann."

Severus blickte Adam erstaunt an. Seiner Erfahrung nach waren Muggel nie so scharfsinnig. „Das kann der Tod auch sein."

Adam lächelte. „Der Tod ist immer ein Grund." Er toastete Severus mit seinem Drink zu und leerte ihn.

Severus blickte überrascht in sein eigenes Glas. Es war leer. Er deutete auf Adams Glas, nahm es, und ging zur Bar. Er war wirklich über alle Maßen zuvorkommend. Diese Runde ging auf seine Rechnung. Er kehrte wieder zu ihrer, nein, zu seiner Ecke zurück, korrigierte er sich mit einem schnellen, mentalen Kopfschütteln, nur um Adam immer noch an der Wand lehnend vorzufinden. Dieses Mal hatte der Dummkopf seine Augen geschlossen. Severus spritzte etwas des Getränks über seine Hand und blieb abrupt stehen, als sich Adams Augen bei seiner Ankunft öffneten. Er händigte Adam seinen Drink aus und verzog sich wieder in seine Ecke. Dieses Mal einfach nur aus Respekt vor dem Muggel, denn Adam hatte durchaus Fähigkeiten, sich zu verteidigen. Severus erlaubte sich in den persönlichen Bereich des Mannes einzudringen; nur um die Grenzen zu überprüfen, sagte sich Severus. Das Hohnlächeln hatte nicht gewirkt. Adams Grinsen war besser als sein eigenes. Obwohl sie einige Drinks zusammen hatten, war es Zeit für Adam zu gehen, entschied Severus. Psychische Einschüchterung war der nächste logische Schritt.

Adam, als ob er die ganze Nacht Zeit hatte, verblüffte Severus.

Adam hakte seinen Fuß um einen frei gewordenen Stuhl und zog ihn zu sich. Von da an fuhr er fort, sich in diesem nieder zu lassen und sich darin zu räkeln. Um die Dinge noch übler zu gestalten, hatte Adam die Kühnheit, sich im Stuhl zurückzulehnen und ihn gegen die Wand zu kippen, um ihn dort wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Dazu stellte er seine Füße zu beiden Seiten Severus´ Körper. Dann hatte der Mann noch die Hartnäckigkeit ihn anzulächeln. Nicht einmal seine Mutter hatte Severus diesen Ausdruck geschenkt.

„Was glauben sie, was sie da machen?"

„Entspannung."

„Niemand entspannt sich in meiner Gegenwart. Haben sie mich verstanden?" Severus lehnte sich vor und versuchte die Beine an seinen Seiten zu entfernen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung konnte er es nicht.

Adam lächelte ihn an, „Meines Wissens beinhaltet eine Feier zwei Dinge: Tod und Sex. Sie hatten heute Nacht Eines davon, warum nicht auch das Andere?"

Severus starrte den umnachteten Fremden an: „Wie Bitte?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden." erwiderte Adam. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahm Adam einem Fuß von der Wand und stellte ihn direkt in Severus´ Schritt.

Severus blickte hinab. Es war nicht so, als das er die Reaktionen seines Körpers vergessen hätte. Er hatte schwer mit Adams Weigerung, sich ihm zu ergeben, zu kämpfen, und er hatte nicht vorgehabt, etwas in dieser Richtung zu unternehmen. Der Mann war ein Muggel, und jetzt beugte dieser aufreizende Mann seinen Fuß in Severus´ Schritt.

„Und das Alles wissen sie aus ihrer weitreichenden Erfahrung?"

Adam stand mit einer Schnelligkeit auf, die Severus überraschte. Er lehnte sich jetzt gegen Severus und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Sie wären überrascht, wie groß meine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen ist. Nun, wollen sie es jetzt zu Ende bringen ?"

Severus wurde bewusst, dass er mir rasender Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle über die Situation verlor. Später, als er sie analysierte, begriff er, dass er die Kontrolle bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt verloren hatte, als er Adam in seiner Ecke beobachtete. Gegenwärtig versuchte er wieder die Oberhand über die Situation zu gewinnen. Er legte seine Hand hinter Adams Kopf und zog an dessen Haar: „Bedrängen sie mich nicht, sie haben keine Ahnung, mit wem sie sich einlassen."

Ohne zurückzuweichen entfernte Adam Severus´ Hand mit einem schnellen Ruck. Er blickte Severus direkt in die Augen und erwiderte: „Tatsächlich haben sie keine Ahnung."

Severus wich gegen die Wand zurück. Er nahm Adams Hand in seine und legte sie an seinen Schritt, seine andere Hand führte er erneut an die Rückseite von Adams Kopf. Er zog Adam an sich, und ein letzter, flüchtiger Blick über die Menschen an der Bar offenbarte ihm den weinerlichen Arschkriecher der vorher vor ihm gekrochen war. Der Mann sah traurig auf die beiden Männer in der Ecke, bevor er sich wieder seinem Getränk widmete. Severus erhaschte seinen Blick, als Adam sich auch umdrehte und dem erbärmlichen Dummkopf zynisch zulächelte. Dies war die letzte Aufmerksamkeit, die Severus den Muggeln vor ihm gab - er hatte jetzt viel interessantere Dinge zu tun.

Zum Beispiel Adam zu küssen, womit er zur Zeit beschäftigt war. Adams Mund drückte gegen den Seinen, während seine Zähne an Severus´ Lippen knabberten. Severus stöhnte ein wenig, als Adam härter zubiss, um sein Blut zu saugen. Severus´ Mund öffnete sich, und Adams Zunge glitt hinein.

Er zog beide Hände über Adams Hintern, seine Finger fest in dessen Fleisch grabend. Adams Hände fuhren über seine Arme und pressten sie fest genug zusammen, um Severus blaue Flecke zu verpassen. Severus ächzte, denn es war gerade genug Schmerz, um Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Ihre Zungen kämpften miteinander, als sie in den Mund des anderen eintauchten. Ebenso oft trafen ihre Zähne aufeinander. Severus zog sich zurück und biss in Adams Hals. Entgegen dem Glauben vieler Schüler war er nicht im Geringsten ein Vampir. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, das er den Nacken eines Mannes äußerst erregend fand. Jeder hatte seine eigenen sexuellen Marotten, seine waren sanfter als einiger Anderer, aber auch härter als andere. Zu seinem Entzücken wusste Adam instinktiv welche die Seinen waren.

Es war zumindest die einzige Erklärung für das, was Adam zur Zeit tat. Er hatte Severus´ Mund verlassen und einige entzückende Bissspuren darauf hinterlassen, und knabberte jetzt durch den Stoff des Hemdes an Severus´ Nippeln. Severus´ Hände lagen auf Adams Schultern, als sich der Mann seinen Weg über seine Brust nagte.

Adam kniete sich vor Severus, streifte sein Hemd zurück, zog es aus der Hose und öffnete den Hosenschlitz. Adams Mund, der sein Glied umschloss, war das Nächste, was Severus wahrnahm. Severus stieß nach oben und tiefer in Adams Mund. Adams Hände ruhten auf seinen Hüften und ließen Severus in seinen Mund hinein und wieder hinaus stoßen.

Severus bewegte sich in Adam. Adams Zunge vollführte erstaunliche Dinge an seinem erigierten Penis. Er leckte über, um und auf Severus´ Schwanz. Genau so oft hob Adam seinen Kopf und änderte die Art und Weise, in der er an Severus saugte. Es hielt ihn immer am Rande eines Orgasmus, aber ließ ihn nie über die Klippe springen.

Severus versuchte, tiefer in Adams Mund zu stoßen, wurde aber von Adam beruhigt, als dieser aufstand und ihn wieder in einen wilden Kuss zog. Severus konnte alles schmecken. All seine Sinne waren in höchster Alarmbereitschaft.

Adam zog sich noch einmal von Severus zurück und sah in seine Augen. Sie nickten einander zu und Severus drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Seine Stirn ruhte auf dem Putz, als Adam seine Hosen weiter hinunter zog. Severus fühlte wie ein nasser Finger ihn umkreiste, bevor er in ihn eintauchte. Er hörte Adam seine eigene Hose öffnen, hörte zu, als Adam sein eigenes Fleisch befeuchtete, und fühlte dann die stumpfe Spitze von Adams Penis, als er in ihn eindrang.

Severus breitete seine Arme gegen die Wand aus, um sich selbst gegen die Stöße von Adam in ihm zu schützen. Wie schon zuvor, bewegte sich Adam nie nach einem Muster, das Severus voraussagen und sich anpassen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn Severus dachte, dass er dabei war, zu kommen, änderte Adam seine Geschwindigkeit, die Richtung der Stöße, oder zog sich völlig zurück und ließ Severus, auf der Suche nach Adams Glied, seinen Arsch verbiegen.

Adam ergriff wieder seine Hüften und stieß in ihn. Dieses Mal behielt Adam seine stetige und harte Geschwindigkeit bei, während seine Hände zu Severus´ Vorderseite wanderten. Severus drückte seinen Kopf stärker gegen die Mauer, als seine Hände nach hinten griffen, um Adams Hüften an seinen zu halten.

Adam hatte, zugegebenermaßen, talentierte Hände. Severus pausierte einen Moment lang, als er - als Meister der Sprache - sich über seine eigene Sprachlosigkeit wunderte. Der Gedanke verflog, als Adam begann, seine Nippel zu drehen und an ihnen zu ziehen.

Severus biss sich, im Wissen, dass er erfolglos sein würde, auf seine Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, laut zu schreien. Adam stieß härter in Severus und der Slytherin erhob sich mit jedem Stoß auf seine Fußballen. Er schluchzte, als Adams Hände seine Brust verließen und er Severus von seinen Hüften wegschob.

Adam ließ seine Hände zu Severus´ Hüften zurückkehren und ergriff das Fleisch unter seinen Fingern. Severus verschränkte seine Arme, legte sie an die Wand und ließ seinen Kopf auf seinen überkreuzten Händen ruhen.

Adams Mund bewegte sich zu Severus´ Nacken und küsste ihn. Severus fand sich selbst, seinen Kopf von Seite zu Seite zu bewegend, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber er versagte elendig. Adam zog plötzlich Severus´ linken Arm unter dessen darauf ruhenden Kopf weg und lehnte ihn flach an die Wand. Er stieß härter als je zuvor in ihn. Severus fühlte sein Fleisch bei jeder Bewegung prickeln und beben.

Adam grub seine Finger ins Fleisch des linken Armes, direkt um Severus´ dunkles Mal. Jetzt schrie Severus wirklich, denn in diesem Augenblick bohrte sich ein vom Zeichen ausstrahlender Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Körper. Als dies geschah, ließ Adam Severus endlich kommen, und sein Samen spritzte gegen die Wand vor ihm. Adam verhielt sich ruhig, als sein Schwanz in Severus pulsierte und einen Strom aus nassem Samen in ihm hinterließ.

Sie blieben einige Zeit, in dieser seltsamen Umarmung vereint, stehen.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel hörte Severus plötzlich eine fremde Stimme rufen: „Es ist Zeit, Gentlemen, Bitte."

Daraufhin zog sich Adam von ihm zurück. Severus drehte sich schwer atmend herum, um Adam zu beobachten, wie er sein verausgabtes Glied in seine Hosen zurück steckte und diese schloss. Automatisch kopierte er Adams Bewegungen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Adam den letzten Schluck seinen Getränks nahm.

Severus besah sein eigenes Glas, welches völlig leer war. Adam lächelte sein eigenes höhnisches Lächeln und wiederholte die Worte des Barmannes. „Es ist Zeit, Severus."

Severus starrte auf Adam. Der Mann hatte das Undenkbare vollbracht und ihn sprachlos gemacht. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab.

Adam ging auf ihn zu und drückte Severus wieder an die Wand zurück. Severus drehte seinen Kopf und folgte Adams Blick. An der Wand war das genaue Abbild des jetzt verblassenden Zeichens auf Severus´ Arm. Severus blickte noch einmal auf seinen Arm hinunter und erkannte, wie sich das Mal in Nichts auflöste.

Adam nahm Severus Unterarm in seine Hand, brachte ihn zu seinen Lippen und führte seine Zunge hinauf und hinab über die Stelle, wo früher das Zeichen gewesen war.

„Verstehe das, kleiner Deatheater. Dunkle Herren kommen und gehen. Tätowierungen verblassen mit der Zeit. Das einzig Konstante in dieser Welt ist der Tod an sich selbst."

Den Rest der Nacht zitterte Severus. Er starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf Adam, der seinen Arm freigab, einige Schritte zurücktrat, eine Verbeugung vor Severus andeutete, und in einem Augenschlag verschwand.

Ende


End file.
